This invention relates generally to couplings and, more particularly, to coupling formations.
During soldering, welding, brazing and other coupling applications heat is typically applied to melt metal or plastic for coupling. To couple two components, the components are positioned such that there is at least one contact location between the components and molten material is then applied to the contact location. After an elapsed time period, the molten material cools to solidify and couple the components together. Alternatively, a molten material is applied to a first component and then a second component is placed in contact with the molten material. After the molten material cools, the components are then coupled.
The structural integrity and strength of the coupling may be dependent upon a temperature of the molten material applied to the components. If the temperature of the molten material is too high the molten material may flow too freely and form a thin bond. Conversely, if the temperature is too low, the molten material may not melt sufficiently and may not bond effectively between the components.
To ensure successful coupling formation, visual inspections are performed during the coupling of the components. Such visual inspections reveal only visibly poor couplings and do not reveal temperature fluctuations that may be indicative of a heat coupling process drift. As a result, additional inspections are done after the coupling is formed and include various non-destructive inspections and destructive inspections. Typically, the non-destructive inspections include ultrasound inspections and x-ray inspections, and the destructive inspections include stress tests and pressure tests. However, such inspections are costly and are only reliable after the component coupling is completed.
Moreover, since visual inspections and post-formation inspections are only effective after a poor coupling is completed, process drift is not corrected until the drift is such that poor couplings are completed.
A method for regulating a coupling formation includes sensing a temperature of a coupling with a non-contact sensor and sending the temperature to a control unit that regulates the temperature of the coupling formation. In addition, a system for regulating a temperature of a coupling formation includes a temperature control unit and a non-contact sensor in flow communication with the temperature control unit.